DE-32 25 411 C2 discloses such a tensioner. The torsion spring involved here is neither guided nor supported between the spring supports upon the housing and the swivel arm, respectively. Vibrations of the traction drive, generated, for example, by the internal combustion engine, which the traction drive is connected to, cause high-frequency adjusting movements of the swivel arm which can produce disadvantageous resonant vibrations that destroy the torsion spring and result in a breakdown of the tensioner.
DE 44 26 666 A1 discloses a tensioner having a torsion spring which is mounted rotationally fixed between the housing and the swivel arm and has an inner side associated to a tension bush. The tension bush, which is provided with an elongate slot, is biased in radial direction and urged by a force to rest against the inner contour of the torsion spring, when installed. The tension bush is hereby made of a metallic material, in particular steel, and extends over a partial length of the torsion spring. A drawback is the generation of noise as a result of high-frequency adjusting movements of the swivel arm, which are dampened or compensated by the torsion spring. This noise generation is encountered in a transition zone between the area supported by the tension bush and the free area where the spring winding bears against the tension bush or separates therefrom in rapid cycles. The effectiveness of the tension bush is governed by the radial bias. Therefore, installation, compressing of the tension bush require a complex assembly.